Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Lost Explorers
by Bunsif
Summary: "Darkness cradled me in its depths. I fought it, but I couldn't force my body to move. It felt as if I was floating, yet falling and flying at the same time. The lack of light and sound was peaceful, and yet drove me insane. Nothing was there. Nothing but me in the infinite black. No sights. No sounds. Nothing penetrated in infinite abyss. Until the pain."
1. Chapter 1: Awake

**Hey guys. It's Bunsif. I decided to start a new Fan Fiction to work on. I've gotten bored of writing for my other one, so I decided, why not Pokemon? I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, just a bit longer before we reach the summit."<em>

_ "Easy for you to say. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?"_

_ "Let me check..." ... "No, I don't. I haven't..."_

_ "HEEEEELLLLPPP!"_

_ "Fight it! FIGHT IT! I'm coming! Hold on!"_

_ "I can't... It's dragging me in..."_

_ "Wait! Wait... No. No... No... This isn't happening..."_

* * *

><p>Darkness cradled me in its depths. I fought it, but I couldn't force my body to move. It felt as if I was floating, yet falling and flying at the same time. The lack of light and sound was peaceful, and yet drove me insane. Nothing was there. Nothing but me in the infinite black. No sights. No sounds. Nothing penetrated in infinite abyss. Until the pain.<p>

* * *

><p>"What should we do?! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!"<p>

"I don't know! Now would you _please_ shut up? You're driving me crazy!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_! I didn't know you had any room in that brain of yours to drive yourself anywhere, let alone any crazier than you are!"

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the crazy one. Because that makes complete sense."

Light pierced at my vision as I listened to the two voices argue. A sharp pain sliced the back of my head. The two others went silent as I fluttered my eyes open. I went to shield my eyes as I looked around. Tall grass surrounded me and two figures started taking shape. One walked on four legs and was a light tan; it was most definitely a Ponyta. The second was dark and walked on four legs as well, designs stretching along its back. It was assuredly a Houndour.

"Oh, thank goodness. I didn't know what we'd do if you didn't wake up just then," The Ponyta sighed, glaring at the other in the process.

"Like it was my fault," The Houndour rolled its eyes, "You were the one screaming at the sky."

"_Anyway_, who are you? I haven't seen any Sneasel around here. You guys are normally to the Southeast of here. At Glacier and Ice Burg Lakes."

I pondered it for a second, but came up on a blank, "To be honest? No clue."

"Well, that doesn't help. I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Blitz, and this is Burn," The Ponyta told me.

"So, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Burn questioned, checking me over.

I sighed, "Nothing. I don't know where I came from or who I am. Absolutely nothing..."

"Well, uh... whoever you are, what are you going to do?" Blitz asked me, tilting her head.

Standing up, I shrugged, "I have no clue where anyone or thing is other than you guys. On top of that, I don't even remember my name!"

"How about..." Blitz frantically looked around, "Ivy?"

"You know? Why not?" I yelled at the sky, fed up with my amnesia.

"Erm..." Burn paused, "Oh! You're bleeding on the back of your head! Blitz, grab that scarf we found in the dungeon."

Blitz opened up a tan bag and shuffled around the contents, "Here it's just a Pecha Scarf, but it'll work."

Burn grabbed the scarf in her mouth and pushed it onto my wound lightly. I grabbed it from her, eventually, and tied it around my head.

"So, should we head back to the Facility?" Blitz asked her partner.

"Sure," Burn turned to me, "Would you like to come with us?"

I pondered my options: wander around lost or go with them, "Why not? I don't have anything to lose."

Blitz turned towards a grove of trees and started walking, Burn and I following her.

"Would you like me to explain a bit?" Burn suggested.

I nodded and she started.

"We are an exploration team. Even though we're still rookies, we have gone on one actual exploration already. Granted, it was only exploring a new dungeon, but we still did it. Us two are currently training at the Eon ETF. ETF stands for Exploration Team Facility, by the way. It's basically a huge facility in the middle of a forest, containing all things for teams. There are job boards, notice boards, shops, programs, and the like.

"We are in their Exploration Team Starting program, currently. It's one of their longest programs. It's also one of the best, except that 90 percent of your earnings go to their funds. Other than that, it's great! We get meals and a place to sleep, not to mention training. The leader of this program, along with most of the others, is Umbreon.

"Speaking of Umbreon, the Facility is run by several of his siblings. Espeon is in charge of the budget and planning. Leafeon and Glaceon take care of upkeep, like cleaning and posting new jobs. Flareon has her place with Umbreon, helping and running some of the programs. Vaporeon and her brother Jolteon are in charge of security. Eevee, their youngest sister, is currently in the same program as us, in a team with herself and Ditto.

"Off of the topic a bit, we found you in a place called Sunny Forest. It's called that because the sun shines down, even in the trees. We were sent to get some more food for the others, so hopefully they like what we got."

Blitz stopped walking and Burn walked into her. Luckily, I wasn't a part of it because ice isn't so good against fire.

Blitz turned around, "We have to go through a dungeon in order to reach the Facility. I will be at the end and Burn will be in front. Hopefully you can hold your own, though."

Burn took her place in the front of the pack and led her way into the maze. Very few Pokemon were in sight, but occasionally, one would attack. There were several different ones, though. There was everything from a Pikachu to a Pidgey and so forth.

A Trapinch came up to my side through another passage next to ours. Quickly, a ball of icy energy surrounded my fist, and I hit the Trapinch before Burn could get an Ember ready.

"Nice. After this, we'll have Umbreon tell us what level you are," Blitz said as we continued to the last set of stairs.

When we came into the clearing, a large structure seemed to build up in front of us. Paintings of the various Pokemon types made up the outer wall. The roof was a sturdy mesh of branches, reeds, and plants, while the building itself seemed to be made of stacked rocks. An entrance was the only break in the collage, along with two windows.

We stepped up to the entrance; it was a large, sturdy wooden door with a small opening to peer out of at visitors. Blitz took her hoof and knocked on the door. Two eyes came up to the opening.

"State your names!" It yelled.

"We are Burn and Blitz, and this is Ivy," Burn said to the opening.

"Has Ivy been here before?" It questioned us.

"No, she has not. We are going to present her to Umbreon and ask a few questions," Blitz told the eyes.

The door creaked open, "You may enter. Oh, and sorry about the whole 'questioning' thing. It's required when known Pokemon bring unknown Pokemon here."

A creak sounded behind us as the door closed, revealing a Glaceon on a wooden platform at the opening. A Jolteon sat in the corner, snoring.

Entering into the Facility, several Pokemon mingled all about. A few crowded storefronts and were trading money for various goods and services. Further on, a set of stairs led both up and down. A sign pointed up and said that "Tasks, Jobs, and Notices" were upstairs. Downstairs was, apparently, where the programs and rooms were located.

Us three, though, headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>It's nothing special, just a story, but I hope to write a PMD Fan Fic that gets finished, or at least further through. For most of the Mystery Dungeons, I will just have Ivy say a few of the Pokemon and go over a few of the highlights.<strong>

**If you would, please leave a comment or a suggestion if possible. I appreciate it since I can't read minds. I can just read words.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour

**Hello, readers. Sorry for the delay, but it was Christmas, as you should know. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The facility seemed to stretch on and on, up and down, side to side. Many Pokemon mingled together wherever they could. The lower floor of the building was dimmer than the ground level floor, but it also seemed to be larger. Blitz and Burn led me towards an average sized door. It was large enough so most Pokemon could get through, but not all. Burn took her paw and slammed it on the door. A light thud leaked out of the large door, despite the intensity of the knock.<p>

Slowly, the door yawned open and a Pokemon walked out. It was a slim, black Pokemon with distinct blue markings. The Pokemon glared daggers at us with piercing yellow eyes.

"Blitz, Burn. I assume you have completed the task I gave you?" She asked them, more of a statement than a question.

Blitz stood at attention, "Yes, ma'am. Unfortunately, though..."

"Unfortunately what?"

"Our bag isn't large enough to hold a large amount of items, so we ended up with about thirty items. Apples, Oran Berries, and the like," Blitz spat out, apparently afraid of Umbreon, who stood no taller than her.

"That is fine, but... Who is the stranger? Has she come to join our training?" Umbreon asked, eyeing me.

"Well, uh, I guess. We found her at the end of the Sunny Forest dungeon. She apparently has a bad case of amnesia," Burn told Umbreon.

"Very curious, indeed. Well then. I assume you'd like to know what level you are?" Umbreon asked me, cocking her head to the side.

"Sure, I guess."

Umbreon led me over to another room nearby. A haze seemed to surround the room, but it might have just been me.

In the room, Umbreon seemed to disappear. I tried calling out, but it came only as an empty echo. As I frantically searched for an exit in the dark room, a slithering sound came up behind me. An Ekans leaped forward at me, but I quickly deflected it with a few slashes at the strange Pokemon.

As quickly as it had appeared, it had gone, once again leaving me in a dark room. While I was caught off guard, a swarm of Rattata started to come towards me. A few knocked me over, but I quickly jumped up and summoned a blizzard. Most disappeared, however, some were frozen. I slashed at the Rattata ice cubes and the disappeared as well. Searching around the strange room, I tried to detect any sort of other Pokemon, but I failed to do so. Before I could ready myself, a Zangoose attacked me from behind. I was battered in scratches as it attacked me relentlessly.

Once I was about to faint, though, it disappeared and lights came on in the foggy room. Umbreon and a few other Pokemon approached.

"That was an amazing performance, but you seemed to have been caught off guard quite a bit," Umbreon told me.

I stuttered, "Well, uh, you see, uh, th-the Pokemon..."

She cut me off, "I know what happened. Anyway, you seem to be level 13, about the same as Blitz and Burn out there. Oh, and I don't believe I got your name."

"I don't really know what it is, but we kind of settled on Ivy.

"Very well, Ivy. Do you wish to be initiated in our training program? The two who found you are very... vehement that you do."

_What do I do? Blitz and Burn apparently want me to join them, but I... I don't know. I guess I can always quit if it's not right for me..._

"Sure."

"I'll sign you up. My sister, Eevee, will show you around. Blitz and Burn are delivering their goods to the storage right now," Umbreon told me as we exited the strange room.

A small-ish, fluffy Pokemon was waiting for us, along with a pink blob. Blitz and Burn had told me that Eevee was partners with a Ditto.

"Hello!" Eevee piped up, "My sister told me that you needed a tour."

"Um, I guess..."

"Come with us!" She chirped as we got on our way.

They led me across a large room to a hallway with several doors. Each door had one or two team names on them, but Eevee led me to a door that had the names _Salvation _and _Resolution. _

"This is the room you'll be staying in. Blitz and Burn are in Team Resolution, just so you know."

We exited the hallway, and soon approached the door Blitz and Burn had gotten Umbreon at.

"This is where most of my older siblings sleep and do their work, in some cases. Such as Espeon; she does her work here."

We went up the stairs to the main floor. Many more Pokemon talked and laughed, compared to the lower level. Eevee led me to one of the stands. A Sableye stood at the counter.

"Hello, Eevee. Who is this you brought?" The Sableye questioned.

"This is..." She paused, then looked at me.

"Ivy," I told the Pokemon.

"Ah. So what brings you three here?"

"I'm showing her around, but I needed to deposit some money as well," Eevee told Sableye, tossing a small pouch on the counter.

"98 Poke. Very well. This brings your total up to... 978 Poke," Sableye told them.

"Thanks!" Eevee said as she leaped off towards another stand.

At the stand she went to, two Pokemon stood instead of one. A Liepard and a Persian sat behind the counter, eyeing other Pokemon.

"How may we help you?" They said in unison. After they had asked, both glared at each other.

"Um, hi. What do you have in your stock today?" Eevee asked, somewhat nervous.

The Liepard went into the tent set up behind them and pulled out a bag. She soon dumped it onto the table for us to see. Technical Machines, berries, seeds, and scarves littered the table. Eevee picked out an oran berry and gave the two payment for it.

"Thank you for your service. Enjoy your day," The Persian said, his voice somewhat monotone.

"Um, guys?" Ditto spoke up as we here heading towards the stairs.

We paused and looked at the blob. Ditto soon shifted into a Pikachu.

"Over there."

Looking where he was pointing, Eevee spoke up, "There's nothing there. It's just another exploration team."

"But..."

"Let's get a move on," Eevee said, starting to walk away.

I turned to Ditto, "What did you see?"

Ditto looked around, "I'll tell you when we get upstairs."

I shrugged and started up the stairs. On the top floor, several Pokemon swarmed two of the four corners.

"This is where exploration teams get their jobs if they aren't very well known, or if they're nomadic."

She pointed towards the corner on the right, if you're facing the stairs, "That board is the board for basic tasks, like rescuing and retrieving dropped items."

"The board on that side, however, is for outlaws. Many wanted posters hang, pictures ranging from pickpockets to master thieves. Pay attention to whom you try to bring to justice, as some are much harder than others. Stronger Pokemon have a tendency to hide on higher floors of stronger dungeons. Any questions?"

"Wouldn't it be possible for stronger thieves to be on the first floors as well?" I asked.

"Beginning floors lead to captures more easily. That's why they hide on the highest floors they can make it to."

Eevee turned towards the stairs and started towards them. Ditto turned to me, "I saw Team Enigma."

"Who?" I asked.

"Man. Team Enigma is one of the highest ranked teams in the Union. Only two teams are ranked above them, and those two are in different regions."

"Union?"

"Basically a grouping of all of the exploration teams."

"So, anyway, who's Team Enigma?"

"They're a super-tough team with three members: Slate, Aria, and Galaxy. Slate's an Arcanine, Aria's a Ninetales, and Galaxy is a Zoroark. They're known for their skills and their scarves. They all have a scarf detailed with their adventures together. Oh, how I'd love to meet one of them. I'd really like to meet Slate. He's the brawn of the group. Although, either of the others'd be fine. Aria's so beautiful, and Galaxy, well he's... interesting. I hear Aria and Slate found him as a Zorua. There's more, but other than that, all I know about him is that he's blind. They called him Galaxy because his eyes reflected the stars."

"It seems you really admire them. Well, you never know. You might just get lucky and meet them one day."

"Maybe I will. Anyway, let's go and find Eevee. She's probably wondering where we are."

We headed towards the stairs and down to the lower floor, where Eevee was waiting, furious, "Where were you two!?"

"Um, I was explaining to Ivy what each of the stands are for."

"Humph. Umbreon was looking for you, Ivy. She has something to give you."

Eevee pointed towards the door that led to the sleeping quarters of her siblings. She notioned for me to go in.

As I stepped through the door, I came face to face with Umbreon. She was close enough to see a scar that came up from behind her ear and ended at her nose.

Umbreon backed away a bit, "Seems that you have shown up. Here."

She kicked a leather-bound book to my feet. I picked it up and flipped through the pages, all blank. On the floor, as well, was a paint brush and ink.

"It's a journal. You can write whatever you wish with it. Many use it as a record of their adventures."

"Thank you," I told her. As I exited the room, I figured out what I'd write in it.

I entered the room I was told to stay in. No one was in the room, so I chose the only bed that wasn't torn up. After I climbed onto it, I began to write.

_ETF Dungeon:_

_Location: Before the Eon ETF_

_Floors: 4_

_Difficulty: Easy_

After I wrote the basic description, I tried to make a picture of what the start of the dungeon looked like. It turned out well, but it could have been better. The jungle trees were more barren looking and the rocks looked like crumpled paper. As I critiqued my work, I heard a voice.

"Dinner!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not very good at cliff hangers. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and leave a review if you have the time. I appreciate it. Unless of course the comment says that you ate all of the pineapples. Then I won't be very happy with you. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Stones

**Finally, I got this up. I've had so much to do in school, and I haven't had time to write any. I hope you enjoy and stuffs. Oh, and I got a cover uploaded, so I got that goin' for me, which is nice.**

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE UP! IT'S TIME TO START!" Someone bellowed from down the hallway. Our door had been left cracked open, amplifying the sound.<p>

I slowly got up from the bed, neck aching. Blitz and Burn were getting up as well, but the other team, Team Salvation, wasn't quite so high on getting up this early.

Team Salvation was another rookie team, but they weren't as new to it. They'd been in the program a few months prior to Blitz and Burn's arrivals. Their members were a Staravia, a Luxio, and a Combusken.

Blitz and Burn motioned for me to follow them into the hallway. I jumped up from the bed and walked over to the two, somewhat lightheaded. The night before, I had the scarf removed from my wound and a Chansey healed it for me.

We went into the main room and sat in front of Umbreon and her brother Flareon. He seemed to be smaller than the others, except for his fluff. I hadn't yet met him, but he seemed nice enough. His presence wasn't as menacing as Umbreon's, or even Espeon's. Other than Flareon, I had met the rest of the Eons at dinner.

Several other Pokemon began to join us. Eevee and Ditto were the ones who showed up right after us, and the final team to show up was Salvation.

Umbreon stepped forward, her blue markings seeming to glow. Her eyes glared at all of the Pokemon surrounding us, including us three, naturally.

She cleared her throat, "Today will be a day to complete tasks, requests, and exploring dungeons. Many jobs have been popping up recently, and we'd like to keep the number lower than it is. Rookies! Do your best, no matter what the cost!"

Everyone stood up and was standing at attention towards Umbreon. I was one of the last to do so, but not by far.

"Go out and do your work!"

"Yes ma'am," Everyone spoke in unison.

All of the other Pokemon left, but Blitz and Burn turned to look at me, "Ivy, we'll need to scour the boards in search of some nice jobs. To let you know, we've been trying to get scarves and reviver seeds. Basically anything that'll help or make a profit. Got it?" Burn asked me.

I nodded and we headed up the stairs. Once we got to the top level, Burn went to the Outlaw board and Blitz to the task board. I decided to follow Burn, in order to ask what level of Pokemon we'll need to get at.

Burn was studying each poster carefully. All of the pages had pictures of various Pokemon. Some looked fairly tough, but others looked as if they'd barely be bullies.

I looked for weaker ones and grabbed a poster off of the board. A Caterpie was pictured with a hefty reward of 3,000 Poke. A silver gummi was also listed along with the cash reward.

"What about this one?" I asked Burn, showing her the poster.

"Hmm..." She mulled it over. Her eyes widened at the rewards for the bug's capture, "Blitz, you, and I all have super effective attacks for bug types. Even if it's a tougher opponent, we'll be able to take it down."

"What about the dungeon it's in?" I asked, looking down to see a place called Sunset Gorge.

"It's a shorter dungeon to the south of here. The Pokemon there consist of rock and ground types, so Blitz and I might need a bit of help from you. Would you be okay with leading?" She asked.

I couldn't say I knew what to do particularly, but it'd only be for the one dungeon. Besides, I could always ask them where I should go. I nodded and she went back to scouring the board.

"Look for any other jobs for Sunset Gorge. If we're there, we might as well take as many as possible."

My eyes scanned the board, but I couldn't find anymore. Sunny Forest, Midnight Valley, Ethereal Plain, an others were listed, but no more for Sunset Gorge.

I gave up the search and trekked over to Blitz, who was tearing down a poster.

"What dungeon is that one for?" I asked.

She allowed me to take the poster, and listed below the task was the dungeon Arcadian Peak.

"I grabbed it because of the reward. A reviver seed, and a mystery reward. There's a chance it might be something valuable."

"Cool," I stated. My eyes combed through the requests and I snatched one. A Slugma was looking for an Escape Orb, to, well, escape.

"Lemme see," Blitz said, and I put the poster in front of her, "Ah. An easy one. Did Burn find one for the same dungeon over there?"

"Actually, I was the one who found it."

She nodded and Burn appeared next to me, another poster in her mouth.

A Snivy was pictured with a couple of gummis listed for a reward.

"We ready to go?" Blitz asked us. I glanced at Burn and nodded.

* * *

><p>The dungeon was fairly easy, the outlaws no better. There were Rhydons, Geodudes, and several other Pokemon roaming the dungeon, but for the most part, they left us alone. After our journey, we only got 900 Poke from Caterpie's arrest because we only receive 30 percent of the profit and the ETF gets the other 70. Other than that we made out pretty good. Three gummis - silver, blue, and white - and 40 Gravelerocks were the other rewards we received, so, overall, we did fairly well.<p>

After dinner that night, Flareon pulled me away into the quarters of the Eons.

He turned to me, "I have to ask you something."

"Fire away," I told him, curious as to what he needed to ask from me.

"Could I ask you to deliver a package for me?"

"Why do you need me to do that?" I retorted, sounding meaner than I meant to.

He recoiled slightly, "Because I'm not allowed to leave the Facility and you were easier to pull away then anyone else. Will you help me?" He asked sheepishly.

I shrugged, "Where do I have to go?"

He pulled out a map and pointed to a small hill with a waterfall drawn on it, "Here. There's a cave behind the waterfall, so you'll have to get wet. I hope you don't mind."

"Will I have to walk there?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

He rolled up the map and gave it to me, then went to retrieve the parcel. The package was mid-sized and fairly heavy. After he brought it, he gave me a bag to carry it in.

"Make sure you don't drop it. If you do..." He cringed, "Just don't drop it and you'll be good."

He sent me on my way, telling me that Jolteon and Glaceon both knew about my departure. As the giant door swung closed behind me, I sighed and started towards my destination. A flock of Pidgey flew overhead as I entered the Jungle that lead away from the Facility. Eerie sounds crept to my ears as I trekked through the forest.

Fortunately, the waterfall wasn't too far, but it wasn't particularly close, either. I stopped at a rock and pulled out the map. Luckily, I entered the jungle at the right point, so it'd be a straight shot, approximately.

Continuing through the unlit forest, eventually, I reached a break in the trees. A vast plain stood before me. Instead of walking, I picked up speed, coming into a full on sprint. Laughing, I continued on running, enjoying the night's breeze through my coarse fur. My hand was holding the package behind me, the other one fallen at my side.

A small ravine began to appear on the horizon. Once I got closer, I smiled and picked up speed, launching myself across.

I continued running, but I started to slow down. In the distance, beyond the murky fog, I saw a slight outline of mountains. One in particular seemed to have a rough cropping out of it.

My destination, I thought.

The ground grew uneven as I made my way towards the waterfall, the sound of water coming closer. Color seeped into the mountains as I got close enough to see through the fog. Approaching the waterfall, I got close to the rocky cliff wall. I picked up a bit of speed and ran through the side of the waterfall. The water coming down wasn't very hard, but it felt like being attacked by a bunch of weaker Rattatas. A wooden door was right in the middle, behind the waterfall.

I balled my hand into a fist and knocked on the door. Quickly, a Kirlia met me at the door and motioned for me to come it.

He put out his hand, "I'm Psy. And you are?"

"Ivy," I said quickly, "I was told to bring you a package."

His eyes lit up, "Really! That's great! Come over here."

He led me into a room filled with various mechanical equipment. Handing him the package, he began to unwrap it and reveal the contents. Inside were several evolutionary stones. Some shone brightly with their respective types, others seemed dull.

"My friends, the ones who actually do research here, are asleep, so we'll have to be quiet."

I nodded, "So why do you need all of these stones?"

"My friends are doing an experiment on the energy stored in evolutionary stones. I'm here to see what happens with that energy after it's used."

"Cool. When you guys get done testing, would you be able to tell me the results?" I asked, fascinated at what the outcome might be.

"Sure. When we got done, we were going to visit the ETF anyway to thank Flareon. But we can tell you the results as well."

"Thanks. I had better get on my way."

"Okay. Hopefully we'll get to meet again," He said as I exited the cave.

I took a deep breath and started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. So I got a chapter up. Exciting. Now enjoy your life because I'm tired. If possible, leave a comment. I don't really care what it says unless it's profane. That might cause an issue. And if you want a cameo in the story, tell me the Pokemon, name, and personality. And anything else.<strong>


End file.
